


The Water in Cuba

by celtoreo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtoreo/pseuds/celtoreo
Summary: Keith nearly stood up at the announcement. His violet eyes stared widely back into Lance's blue ones. "W-what?" He blurted, blushing at the blunt nature of his words. He fidgeted with the edges of his sleeves. "You want me to come with? To meet your family? Me?" His confusion and surprise just increased as Lance continued to speak.ORA fic I started via a role play with my friend, and hope to finish soonORKeith finds it hard to talk to the boy that he's been away from for two years, not realizing that Lance wants to talk to him more than he can admit.





	The Water in Cuba

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on this website ((oops lol)). It's a roleplay fi c for the most part right now, but since my friend hasn't been available recently I'm probably going to take it up on my own to finish it.  
> So there might be a little bit of a struggle when I start writing Keith, but I hope to grow more comfortable as these boys continue with this little story of mine.
> 
> We started writing this not long after season six, so this was our imagination of how season seven would have gone. ((or how we hoped lol))  
> We both loved season seven and I'm mostly only putting this up because woawo klance is my favorite lol
> 
> I'll be trying to update this weekly, but my school starts tomorrow :') either that or you're gonna see a lot more of these just started never finished sort of fics lol.

Keith was wearing worn out clothes, unlike his usual uniform or blade suit. He was still wearing his flight jacket, but on top of a thicker shirt and baggier pants. He had grown out of his other clothes within the two years. He wasn't really taller, but he... His muscles must've been bigger. He dug his hands nervously in his pockets as he approached Lance. God, he had only gotten more beautiful since they last saw each other. "Hi, Lance." He smiled weakly.

Lance was sitting on a sunbaked rock facing the small oasis, one knee drawn to his chest with a foot on the stone, the other leg lazily outstretched. His mocha arms were back, keeping him propped up and facing the glimmering pond. His phone sat on the smooth surface face-down and earbuds were plugged in, only one of them actually being in Lance's ear.

He was wearing a loose, light blue tanktop that didn't do much to conceal dozens of scars, including the largest, spider-webbed reminder of the time Lance had sacrificed himself for Coran, along with snug jeans and his classic sneakers- black hightops with white laces. Large, reflective sunglasses hid his cobalt eyes, which were secretly redrimmed and tearstained, but nobody needed to know that. The blue and white hat Keith had given him long ago was backwards on his head, concealing most of whatever attempt at a "mullet" he had grown over the time since Keith had left.

His mahogany curls fluttered in the slight, yet unforgiving breeze, not offering much solace against the direct heat of the desert. But the Red Paladin didn't seem to mind at all- in fact, he only seemed used to it. However, he kind of missed how the air would get at least a little wet, and disliked how when the wind blew it picked up sand with it and scattered it everywhere.

He looked over at Keith and examined him for a few moments. A softer attempt of a teasing smile spread across his tan face. "Hey Keith. Aren't you hot in that?" he asked, pulling out his earbud with a finger. His heart immediately piped up after that with a  _Yes, he is, he is one sexy_ \- but his brain shut it down before it could finish.

Keith stared at him, mouth agape at the beauty in front of him. He had barely seen him at all since he had returned, but the Cuban boy was gorgeous. The way the light flickered off of his hair captivated Keith in a way he couldn't imagine. He just wanted to touch it.

With surprise clear on his face, he looked down at his clothes and up at Lance and down at his clothes, a hand dragging over his upper stomach and lower chest. He let out a breath laugh, refusing to look at how beautiful the man in front of him is.

"Heh, yeah, a little I guess. I don't have many other clothes right now." The shirt he was currently wearing still tugged at the edges of his chest, pecs having growth quite a lot. There wasn't much to do on that island, so he took a lot of time training. He had to be prepared for what they would find on the other side. He shifted his weight and slowly looked back up at Lance, heart leaping into his throat at the soft expression.

Lance chuckled as he shoved his phone into his jeans pocket, shifting to offer up space on the large rock for Keith to sit. "We'll have to fix that. There's beautiful malls in Varadero, remind me to take you," he said, focus shifting back to the water. His heart got all warm whenever he tried to look at Keith. He wasn't sure if it was because of how much Keith had... grown, since he had last seen him, or if it was just because of the softness Keith's violet eyes held.

He paused for a few moments, thoughts flicking back to the conversation they had shared over text. He wanted to talk about everything, but... at the same time, he just wanted to see Keith smile.

So Lance grinned again before looking back at Keith, trying to lighten the weight in his chest. "Speaking of, Allura said I could go visit _mi familia_ in a week. I'd have to drive Red, but Pidge said she'd put a cloak on her for me. I was wondering... if you'd like to come with?"

Just the thought of hugging his mamà again had Lance's heart fluttering. God damn had he missed them. And Veronica. And Luís. And Marco…

Keith nearly stood up at the announcement. His violet eyes stared widely back into Lance's blue ones. "W-what?" He blurted, blushing at the blunt nature of his words. He fidgeted with the edges of his sleeves. "You want me to come with? To meet your family? Me?" His confusion and surprise just increased as Lance continued to speak.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, you'd be staying here all alone, and hell, Varadero is a beautiful place," Lance laughed, pulling sunglasses down his nose to peer at Keith over them. "There's no reason you shouldn't come with. _Mi mamá dice, 'Familia de familia es familia,_ ' er- family of family is family."

His heart jumped a little at the thought of Keith meeting his family. He knew the grumpy-faced mullet-head would quickly become a part of it, because if Lance claimed him to be close, the family would never let him break away.

"We'd be there for maybe a week or two. You could meet them all and my mama could cook for you- you could meet some of my friends that live back at home and I'll take you speed boating. It'll be fun. _Yo digo la verdad. Si, yo digo la verdad._ "

Keith's eyes brightened into suns probably. "R-really? Would... Would the rest of Voltron come or just us?" His hand trailed up to rub the back of his neck.

It would be pretty hot out... Maybe he could tie up his hair too. He had never been on a speedboat, so he tried to ignore that. It sounded terrifying, but he assumed it can't be much more scary than flying in space with the Galra. He also never realized that Lance obviously knew Spanish. He didn't know why he didn't realize that earlier.

"And um.. what did you say?" His cheeks were tinted a faint pink, secretly loving the way the words rolled off of his crush's tongue. Lance was even more gorgeous when he was speaking his own language. God, imagine what he would be like with his own family. Keith was terrified, but honored.

Lance laughed again, pushing his sunglasses back up as he shifted to look once more at the little lake in front of them. "It'd be just us, probably. Allura and Coran wanna stay here to keep working on the new castle, and Shiro isn't really healthy enough to go much anywhere. Matt and Pidge are gonna go see their parents, and Hunk's gonna go back to see his moms, so..." He paused, then shrugged. "Maybe they'd meet us there. I dunno." He smiled cheekily at Keith's next question, blue eyes glinting behind dark shades.

"I said, 'I speak the truth. Yes, I speak the truth.' I'll have to teach you some _Español_ , won't I?" he teased, reaching over to pat the black paladin's shoulder fondly. " _Tú tienes aprender mucho, Rojo_."

Keith slowly lifted a quizitive eyebrow. "Oh...Kay." He sent Lance a lopsided smile. Keith could see the slight color in his cheeks in the reflection in Lance's sunglasses. He felt his heart skip a beat and he turned to look back at their surroundings. "I don't really... Have anywhere to go so wherever you take me, I'll enjoy it. Even if it is a spa." He smirked at Lance, poking his arm lightly in a teasing manner.

Lance snorted and very much had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss one of Keith's adorably blushing cheeks- wait. When did he ever have the urge to do that before? He denied his own blush at the thought and just grinned as he piped up. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with a spa day. It's super relaxing and you feel so blissed out for like the next week. Only if you get one back home, though. There's nothing like Cuba spas. And it's just one of the dozens of places I wanna take you, Keith. There's these flipping gorgeous coral reefs that have the most colorful fish and the most intricate shells. And when it rains, it's like the sky has opened up to offer a little sympathy about the sun..."

He sighed dreamily. It was clear that he could go on and on about his home for days on end, especially with his family, but he knew nobody really had the time for that.

Keith couldn't help but stare at Lance with similar dreamy eyes. The excitement in the boy's features just made him stare. Everything he talked about suddenly seemed like he wanted nothing else but to go there with Lance. He smiled softly and fondly. It took him a while to speak, but he snapped out of it when he realized it might have weirded Lance out.

"Sounds great. Can we go now?" He snorted a laugh, making his face turn only redder. He pulled his hand up to his mouth nervously and scratched his cheek before lowering it.

Lance practically giggled at Keith's comment and laugh, putting a hand on his stomach as he laid back on the stone. His hat flipped off his soft curls and he ran a hand back through them as he sighed.

"Man, I wish. Allura wants us to stick around for a while longer though. Just to make sure everything's secure." His expression saddened a little, after a moment. "I haven't talked to my mama yet. I wanna keep it a surprise, but at the same time..." He sighed and closed his eyes behind his shades. "I really wanna talk to her."

Keith hesitantly placed a hand on Lance's knee. "It'll be okay. She'll be happy to talk to you one way or another. I don't know her, but I can tell you that." He smiled warily, looking up at the sunglasses even though he could only see his reflection. He really wanted to improve their relationship. He didn't want to fight anymore, it didn't do either of them any good. He still doesn't like everything Lance does, and he can still anger him, but he knows now how important this boy was to him... Not just because of the future he saw.

Lance chuckled and pulled off his sunglasses to reveal faintly tearstained, red-rimmed eyes. They were more like this due to the night before, they just hadn't gone back to normal yet since he hadn't cried like that in could hardly remember the last time he cried like that, at least. He'd been through a lot of shit since.

"I know. I just... feel guilty. What has it been, a year since we left Earth? ...I haven't seen her face to face in like, two years." He closed his navy eyes quietly, lost in thought. "Sometimes I wonder if she'd even be happy to see me." He faltered, looked at Keith, then shook his head, messing with the bill of the hat he had given him so long ago.

"Sorry. I'm getting all depressing. I uh, really shouldn't be. I'm just... happy that we're home, even if it's only for a little while." He cleared his throat and looked at Keith with a smile he had to physically exert energy for. "So, um... How have you been?"

Keith slowly reached out his hand. His soft yet calloused hands brushed against Lance's darker cheek. The backs of his fingers lifted, dragging up a tear and brushing it away at the corner of his eye. He wasn't smiling, but he definitely wasn't upset.

He was starstruck.

"Lance... I know she will be happy. You lighten any room you walk into. I bet your family is just worried about you. We did kind of leave in a hurry." He smiled faintly. "And it's okay with me if you're depressing. You make me happy anyway."

Lance's heart seized up as Keith reached for him, it constricting even tighter as he wiped the tear away. It wasn't a negative emotion, it was more of a... warmer, more bittersweet one. A wavery smile broke out across his mocha lips and he barely hesitated for a moment before pulling Keith into a hug. A real one. One that he hadn't given out nor received for a long time. One that he felt he could pour a little of his conflicting emotions for the man before him into. Or one that would help him figure them out.

"Thanks, Keith," he whispered, tilting his chin up a little to do so into his ear. One of his hands rested on the back of Keith's mullet, the other on the small of Keith's back, holding him close.

Keith shivered, pausing before wrapping his arms back around Lance. Holding Lance tightly felt like flying. Being free and just flying wherever he wanted to. He could feel Lance's tears as if they were his own. He buried his face into Lance's shoulder as if he would run away if he let go. He missed him so much. He missed him so fucking much.

"God, Lance" His leg twitched, but he wasn't exactly uncomfortable. "Don't strangle me-" He giggled, but it wasn't because Lance was holding too tight. In fact, he was holding Lance tighter. He shivered from the proximity but continued to hug him.

Lance shifted a little so Keith could move to be comfortable if he needed to, a small sheepish giggle escaping him. "Sorry, I ju-" Suddenly the rock had decided to give out beneath his butt- maybe he had scooted too far?- but he was on his back on the ground, blue eyes huge, with Keith on top of him. A blush immediately bloomed across his face as he stared up at the part-Galran man above him, but he tried to grin it off. "H-hi."

Keith would have landed roughly if he didn't extend his arm at the last moment. Nearly straddling Lance, he gaped at the godly view below him. His left hand was gripping tightly onto Lance's waist, as if he was trying to catch him. His right hand wasn't doing much to hold him up, but was practically right next to Lance's face. His stomach turned and set aflame. He gulped audibly, eyes scanning Lance's muscular body slowly. He let out a sharp breath and blinked rapidly while staring at Lance's torso.

Something in the back of his head overwhelmed him. A side of him he grew to understand a little more during his two years. The familiar buzz was something Galra, but it had never been this difficult to control. It's like his logic had been thrown out of his skull. His left hand dug a little further into Lance's hip, nearly making Keith drool. He rubbed his thumb in a tiny circle, eyes slowly making their way back up to meet Lance's. He willed his own mind to come back and save him from doing something dumb.

A small whimper escaped Lance as he looked up at Keith, but he clearly wasn't trying to get up- neither of them were- they were both just admiring the view. He blinked a few times before one of his signature flirtatious smirks spread deviously across his face, the blush refusing to fade as he attempted to tease Keith, sliding one of his big slender hands over Keith's left one.

"So are you gonna do somethin' Keith, or am I gonna have to?" he asked, raising one of his perfect brows, his smile never faltering. This felt strange to him. He never thought he'd fall for this mullet-head, but at the same time... he couldn't have imagined falling for anyone else. Both literally and figuratively.

Keith's eyes changed. They suddenly turned more sinful than any expression Lance had seen before. Or possibly that Keith had ever made. With an animalistic growl, he leaned closer to Lance's face to stare intently into his eyes.

Keith totally meant to say something else, but what he did say was, "Mine." He couldn't recognize his own voice. The gruff lust it carried seemed like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He ran a tongue over his lips, still staring at Lance as his left hand crept up under Lance's shirt, gracing his hip bones and *drools* ughthemuscle

Lance shivered at the intense expression Keith gave him, biting his lower lip as he stared right back. A jitter ran up his spine at the word, "Mine," and his breath caught in his throat as he doubted he'd be able to hear that word ever again without thinking sinful thoughts. Without thinking about Keith. Warmth spread through his body as Keith's hand moved across it, intaking a sharp breath as it brushed a particularly sensitive scar.

Keith bristled at the sound, eyes only narrowing. His mind went nowhere except thinking how to draw more sounds out of Lance. He leaned even closer, teeth clacking as if threatening to bite. He stopped when their noses we're brushing together. His hand was still moving, however, and not as slowly anymore. His hand glided quickly up Lance's chest, exposing the dark golden skin. Keith smirked something deadly and brushed his thumb roughly against Lance's nipple. Damn, those pecs tho.

This time, Lance squeaked. "Ke-Keith," he got out, not knowing how Keith knew that those were so freaking sensitive. A brighter blush spread across his tan face, one he couldn't help anymore as he-

"GUUUYYYS! " Pidge's voice called as she came running towards them, not realizing what she was running towards until she saw. "Allu- oH JEEZ GUYS GIVE A GIRL SOME WARNING BEFORE YOU START MAKING OUT IN THE DESERT." She beamed at them, but squinted in the bright desert light as she put a hand over her eyes. "I would have brought a camera. God. So rude."

Keith looked up at her, expression turning angry. He opened his mouth to say something, but he looked like he was suddenly struck by common sense. He rapidly blinked his eyes back to normal and looked at his friend with confusion, then down at…

"Oh holy mother-!" His face flooded with red, seeing where his hand was and how close to Lance he was. He shot back from him like it burned and landed roughly on his ass. He could feel the strain between his legs, head jerking back towards Pidge again. "Pidge! Oh God, please don't tell anyone!" His eyes were so wide they looked like they might pop out, voice and body shaking along with. "I-I-I, uhm.." He looked down and placed the palms of his hands on his forehead to think. And to hide his tomato-hued face.

Pidge laughed as she ran over, Lance just laying on the ground, entirely flustered with problems of his own. He quickly pulled his shirt back down and covered his face with trembling mocha hands, wondering why the fuck that was so fuckin hot to see Keith like that.

The green paladin didn't seem much phased by what she had seen, simply patting Keith's back affectionately. "Don't worry, Keith, I won't tell anyone. I kinda already assumed you two had started dating." She beamed and looked over at Lance, who still hasn't moved. "I think you broke him, though. In a good way."

Keith looked up quickly, gulping like a fish again. "Oh fuck it, I give up." He groaned. "Why are you here, do you want something?" He tried to avoid looking at Lance in order to calm himself, but simple knowing he was there didn't help the throbbing in his sweatpants. God, if only he was still as oblivious to things as he was before.

"Allura wanted to talk to all of us about going to see our families and stuff. She wanted to talk through ' _guidelines_ ' or something. Heh- I'll just meet you two back at the house. It looks like there's things you two need to talk through." And with that, the little green girl ran off as fast as she had came, pushing up her circular glasses.

Lance still hadn't moved by the time Pidge faded from view, but he dropped his hands backwards into the dust after a few seconds. He sat up slowly and looked at Keith with big, luminous blue eyes, his tan face still soft with blush and an emotion that even he couldn't seriously identify. He almost felt shy. And warm. But mostly... warm.

Keith frowned when Pidge mentioned families. Normally, he would have felt left out, and he still feels that way. He has his mom, but there's nothing he can go back to. His dad... Keith slowly looked back up at Lance, scanning the other's face fearfully.

"Lance, I'm so so sorry." He cringed, his knee propped up on the ground awkwardly to try and his his problem. It felt like his lower stomach was on fire and he had no idea how to get it to stop. He could feel himself getting lost in those eyes again. His beautiful skin and lips. Keith shifted again, shuffling his hands nervously in front of him. "I lose control sometimes. Krolia said it's.. Galra."

Lance quickly crossed his legs to hide his own problem, clearing his throat and shaking his head. "No-no no it's fine, I get it, no need to explain." At the same time Lance appreciated Keith's explanation, it also stung a little. Was the only reason Keith acted like that because he ' _lost control_?' He glanced away from Keith as his heart clenched, his jaw flexing. "I, um..." He faded, started again. "Yeah. It's fine."

Keith looked at him with sad eyes, looking him over again. His eyes lingered on his legs. Fuck, he forgot how perfect those legs were. Somewhere in his hazy memory he could remember the feeling of something hard against his stomach. He nearly swooned as he imagined what Lance might look like hard.

But then he clenched his jaw and stared at his lower half. Fuck. "I.. I still.. I would have.." he shook his head with a weird sound. His hand hovered above his belt line, willing his dick to chill before he started touching himself right there. "I guess we should go then, huh?"

Lance was definitely caught up in his head. He barely registered most of what Keith was saying to him, his brain taking it too far and making his heart cry. He stood up almost numbly and just nodded, because he knew that Keith had said something about going, and that would probably work fine. Did he... force Keith into thinking that way? Was Keith even thinking about him like that? He should have apologized. He should apologize. But he couldn't force the words out of his throat, instead just starting to walk with his best attempt at a chill facade.


End file.
